kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Deneb
is an Imagin fully contracted to Yuto Sakurai and aids him as Kamen Rider Zeronos both in and outside battles. Biography Acting against Kai, Deneb formed a contract with Sakurai, gaining a physical form within normal space-time due to Sakurai's wish to have the Imagin aid his past self Yuto. Aiding Yuto and Sakurai, Deneb aided them in keeping Kai distracted from learning of his actual target. But when Ryotaro began to realize Sakurai's presence in the past, Yuto and Deneb reveal themselves to discourage the youth from ruining their distraction. He also acts as a parental figure to Yuto, doing his best to make sure he lives healthy, including a need to serve shiitake to him, despite Yuto's deep hatred towards it (and usually resulting in a comical beating). Due to the fact he has a physical form in normal space-time, Deneb often appears in (poorly constructed) disguises in order to avoid standing out. At one point, Deneb accidentally caused Yuto to waste his second to last ticket. He decided to stop being a burden to Yuto and offers his services to Ryotaro, but it took Ryotaro and Momotaros' words to convince him to return to Yuto. After Yuto uses his final card, Deneb feels at ease that Yuto wouldn't need to suffer the side effects anymore. That was until Sakurai comes with a new Zeronos Card and a full card holder. Deneb drives the man out with intent not to have Yuto suffer again, but is forced to allow Yuto to use them when he wants to. While Yuto is negated from time momentarily, history is rewritten such that Deneb is contracted to Ryotaro, but is confined in the Den-Liner like the Tarōs, during which he serves as the cook and takes Hana's position in keeping the Tarōs in line (with a noticeably more gentle approach). When Yuto returns and assumes Zero Form, Deneb is alongside him as the Denebick Buster, to which he finds to be a surprise. However, when he finds out that he completely forgot about Yuto when he was erased from time, he is horrified and breaks down in tears. Deneb decides to make sure no one forgets Yuto by possessing him at night and passing out Deneb Candy to passers-by. However, Deneb learns the hard way that his actions do more harm than good when a young girl he befriends ends up inadvertently creating a contract with an Imagin. Since then, Deneb pledges to Yuto that regardless of the circumstances, he will fight alongside him until the very end. But when the time does come, it turns out his adventure with Yuto created a time lag, allowing him to maintain his existence as he takes leave in the Zero-Liner, returning to aid the Den-Liner crew during the events of "Final Countdown" before a fully healed Yuto joins it. Deneb then returns with Yuto to investigate Negataros by posing as crooks themselves. Soon after, Deneb tries to get Yuto and himself to join the Den-Liner Police. Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship to be added Kamen Rider Taisen With the DenLiner Gouka combining with , the seperated ZeroLiners participate alongside the other three DenLiner forms in the finishing attack of , Fumikiriken Brave Sanjou Slash, which is used to destroy the Generalissimo of Badan. Despite not appearing on-screen, Deneb's participation in the final battle is indicated by the appearance of ZeroLiner in the finishing attack. After Shocker alters the timeline, due being a member of the Liner Crew, Yuto and Deneb survived the alteration, and they went out to find other Riders who resisted Shocker's reign to help them find other Rider friends whose memory were altered, brainwashed, and/or captured. They were joined by Drive and Kiriko after Kotaro Minami managed to restore the Shift Car using Heisei Rider's original memories, Go Shijima after his initial encounter with Takumi Inui, and last but not least is none other than Kyoichiro Kuroi, who was formerly Shocker's brainwashed Rider prior to sending him from 2015 to 1973, and now he's on the loose from both Shocker and the Rider resistance. Later, he and Go also encounters Sakuya Tachibana, and one of the other main Royal Card Kamen Riders, whereas Mutsuki Kamijo becomes an evil young leader of Shocker's branch, and Kazuma Kenzaki is initially held as a prisoner. D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4 To be added. Stage Shows Kamen Rider Den-O Stage Show at Yomiuri Land Personality and Abilities Being the opposite of Yuto, Deneb serves as his butler and comrade in battle. Though his intentions are noble, Deneb usually causes embarrassing consequences for Yuto, who comically beats him up for it. Although Yuto treats him with occasional disrespect; Deneb chooses to stand by his side out of friendship and loyalty, knowing Yuto to be a kind person. Due to the fact he has a physical form in normal space-time, Deneb often appears in (poorly constructed) disguises in order to avoid standing out. He carries around a basket that contains hand-made candies that have wrappers that bear his face called , which are made from milk, honey, and sweet melon. In a fight, Deneb is able to shoot bullets out of his fingertips that range from attacking an enemy to smoke pellets. Due to Deneb's limited interaction with the Tarōs, he does not have names for them. However, he has on one occasion called Kintaros and Urataros as . Deneb is also the only Imagin other than Ryutaros to call Momotaros by his actual name as opposed to a nickname. Possessions Deneb-Sakurai.jpg|D-Yuto Den-O-Ryotaro-Deneb.jpg|D-Ryotaro Young-Yuto-Deneb.jpg|D-Young Yuto Stats * Height: 197cm * Weight: 136kg Forms is a form which can be accessed by a Kamen Rider when they are possessed by Deneb. *'Rider height': 199cm *'Rider weight': 123kg *'Ability perimeters:' **'Punching power': 7t **'Kicking power': 10t **'Maximum jump height': 25m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/9.7s is the form of Zeronos that comes from being possessed by the Imagin Deneb. It is named after the star Vega in the constellation . It has a series of cannons on its shoulders called the . In the process of transforming into Vega Form, Deneb's body makes up various aspects of the form: his face is on Vega Form's chest, his hands form the Zeronos Nova, and his cloak becomes the cape. The "mask" is made up of a spool of thread, as Vega is a weaver, that opens up into a star shape. Vega Form is physically stronger than Altair Form, although suffers a loss of speed and overall agility. Whenever Deneb possesses Yuto to assume Vega Form, he says , following with a honest fact that annoys both the opponent and Yuto. Vega Form is accessed for the last time during the final battle, playing a part in the destruction of the Death Imagin, although Yuto assumes the form once more in the fight against Negataros. Appearances: Den-O Episodes 20, 22, 25, 26 (flashback), I'm Born, 36, 49, - New Den-O= Vega Form is the form of New Den-O that first appears in The Onigashima Battleship. Kotaro allows Deneb to possess him and use his abilities, his Denkamen made up of a spool of thread much like Zeronos' Vega Form, and his armor also has Deneb's face on the torso. The only difference from Zeronos' Vega Form is that his suit is colored dark blue and instead of the Zeronos Belt, he has the NEW Den-O Belt. In this state, New Den-O can use his DenGasher in . This form is assumed automatically following Deneb's possession of Kotaro, due to having no corresponding button featured on the NEW Den-O Belt. }} - Denebick Buster= The is a weapon that Deneb is able to transform into when Zeronos is in Zero Form. The sides of the barrel have gold-colored versions of the Zeronos Nova attached to Deneb's face. Deneb can talk through this form, but otherwise is unable to act on his own while transformed. It's Full Charge finisher is the : A powerful energy beam with great recoil. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Deneb is voiced by . In both his Imagin form and as Kamen Rider Zeronos (Vega Form), his suit actor is . While possessing others, he is portrayed by their respective actors while retaining his voice. *As D-Yuto, he is portrayed by . *As D-Ryotaro, he is portrayed by . *As D-Yu in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship, he is portrayed by . Notes *Deneb's physical form is based on the historical story of Benkei and Karasu-Tengu. *After Yuto and Deneb's introduction into the show, Deneb briefly replaces one of the four Taros each second of the intro's final segment. *Deneb is the only Imagin shown eating within the series (the Taros only demonstrate the ability to drink). He was shown eating watermelon on a hot day, later wearing a disguise made from Watermelon skin by biting. *Although he possessed Ryotaro once, Deneb is the only good Imagin from the series to actually never transform into Den-O nor became one of his forms. Had he done so, it's presumed he would become Den-O Vega Form. **Deneb actually became the Vega Form of Den-O, but only in his newer version. *He is named after the star Deneb in the constellation Cygnus the Swan which is important in the legend of the Tanabata, as Deneb serves as the connection between lovers Hikoboshi (Altair) and Orihime (Vega) while they are across from each other in the Milky Way. **"Altair" and "Vega" are also the names of the two forms that Zeronos can initially access. *The barrel and the blade of the ZeroGasher Crossbow Mode can be interchanged with that of the Denebick Buster, allowing Zero Form to dual-wield guns, although this was never demonstrated. *The Denebick Buster is the only form-specific weapon of Zeronos' arsenal, limited to Zero Form's use. Category:Non human riders Category:Imagin Category:Den-O Riders Category:Heroes Category:Den-O Characters